A Simple Love- Kakashi Hatake Love Story
by doodlepop12
Summary: A normal girl living in the Leaf Village falls for one of the Villages best shinobi. ****SMUT will come later, thats why its rated M****
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Love**

Misaki Ayume was a simple girl. Working in the Konoha weapons shop that her family owned didn't leave much room for adventure. She spent her days sitting in the store front reading mushy love novels whilst imagining her ideal fantasy man. Even though Misaki works in a ninja weapons store, she couldn't be more afraid of fighting and confrontation in a negative way.

As Misaki sat on her stool tucked safely away behind the front counter reading her sappy novel, the bell chimed signalling a new customer had entered. She Briefly glanced up to check who it was and then going back to her book when she saw no one.

_"...his breath was hot as it travelled slowly up Kiko's tender white skinned neck, pausing to lightly suck on the soft skin behind her ear, only to painstakingly break away and whisper huskily..."_

A cough startled Misaki out of her fantasy world the book had established only to be met with the onyx eye, yes only one, of a tall silver haired man bent over the counter leaning on his elbows to get her attention. His eye crinkled up when Misaki peered at him as a pink blush blossomed on her peachy cheeks at being so caught up in the steamy contents of her novel.

"Ye-yes, may I help you with something?!" Misaki stuttered, the blush spreading down onto her chest. If the man did not have on his mask, she would bet that he would be smirking.

"Yes thank you" his eye crinkled up again a tell tale sign of his hidden smile " Forty kunai and sixty shuriken please" his one eye shown was closely following her, searching her face in appreciation of her looks. Misaki stood, pulling her grey tunic down further over her ninja shorts in the process. Feeling more exposed than ever being followed by his onyx gaze, Misaki walked around the counter, being mindful of her steps, over to the glass case sat against the wall. Unlocking the case, she slid the screen door to the side and pulled out the tray which contained the shuriken, placing sixty into the bag that the man had pulled out during her inner turmoil then pulled out the tray with all the kunai and placed forty into the bag. Closing the sliding glass door, locking it in the process, Misaki walked back to the counter taking her place on the stool.

"That will be 2,000 **r**yō please" Misaki said, looking everywhere but the onyx eye that followed her every move. The tall man places the bag of weapons down on the counter whilst stretching his toned arm back into his pocket to bring out a leather pouch. He placed the pouch on the counter and waited for Misaki to count out the money, all the while staring at her intensely. After confirming that the correct amount of money was in the bag, Misaki nodded but he remained where he was, watching her. Finally he moved closer to the counter leaning down a bit. His deep voice rumbling over the counter at her.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, you are so beautiful, I was wondering if you would like to come to Ichiraku's with me for some ramen whenever you get off your shift" his mask crinkled up where his smile would be waiting patiently for a reply. Misaki blush spread down into her deep cleavage as she looked down at her fingers that fiddled in her lap.

"I-I th-think that w-would be nice actually, can you meet me here at eight o'clock then?" she looked up at him face through her thick black lashes her cerulean eyes meeting his onyx eye, a small smile tugging at the corner of her rosy lips. The man, now known as Kakashi, suddenly straightened, startling Misaki, his eye crinkle in what could only be his smile and he chuckled.

"Great, that's great, I'll definitely be here for eight, I look forward to it" Kakashi chuckled again then turned to leave the small store, turning briefly at the door to wave then left through the door as its bell chimed once more.

Misaki giggled, her excitement that such an Adonis of a man would want to be graced with her presence and actually seemed excited about it made her undoubtedly happy. She even let out a girlish squeal and wiggled on her seat in a little dance. She couldn't wait to see Kakashi in a few hours. she glanced at the clock on the wall, deflated that she had another five hours until she could meet this hunk of a man once more. She had to just suck it up and twiddle her thumbs until he came to collect her.

At precisely eight o'clock Misaki dashed from her post yelling to her Uncle Arata that she was off, stopping in the small bathroom to check if she looked okay. Her long chocolate brown hair met the middle of her back with no curl in it, the front had to pieces of hair chopped shorter, brushing her shoulder blades so as not to get in the way, her cerulean blue eyes were framed in long thick black lashes that naturally curled and her heart framed face was appealing to the eye with her peachy cheeks and natural blush. Misaki shrugged, she was average, she didn't see her own beauty, didn't know that all the girls hated her as the men flocked to her for her looks and easy going personality.

As the shops door clicked closed, Misaki let out a small breath, her body deflating. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Of course it was too good to be true, no man would want her as more than a friend. as her body sagged and she sucked in the tears that threatened to fall, Misaki started her trek towards her apartment complex. Just as Misaki was passing the barbeque restaurant a large warm hand came down on her shoulder her, stopping her in her place.

As Misaki started to panic a familiar voice whispered in her ear, their warm breath breezing over her face and sending a shiver down her spine. With a gasp she twisted under his hand turning to face the man, stretching her neck up she gaped.

"K-Ka-Kakashi! Are you trying to cause me a heart attack" She squeaked out her breath coming faster, a hand to her full chest. The scarf around his neck muffled his laugh but it was clear, his manly chuckle that cause her to melt a little inside. He peered down at her, his eye crinkled up in his smile.

"Where do you think you are going sweetness?" Misaki blushed as Kakashi pulled her curvaceous body into his chest leaning down to whisper into her neck, breathing her in. Misaki's blush returned with a vengeance, spreading down into her cleavage once more, although this time she watched as Kakashi's gaze followed it before he tugged her egg plant coloured parka tighter over her delicate shoulders, shielding her from the frosty Konoha nights air.

"You didn't show up, so I- I was just going to go home and eat sushi" Misaki's face flamed as she realised what she had said, how could she mention sushi, why! Kakashi didn't seem to mind, he chuckled a little then his eye crinkled once more.

"Yeah, sorry about that sweetness, it's a bit of a joke around my friends, I seem to always be late no matter how much I try" he leaned down and gave a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering for a second before moving back and snuggling her into her jacket once more. Kakashis eye crinkled again.

"So? How about that ramen? I'll pay" he said laughingly, his deep voice ignited a fire inside of Misaki and she had to tame her inner reaction for the fear that she might try to jump his bones. Once Misaki nodded, Kakashi grasped her tiny hand in his large calloused grip tugging her into his side as they wandered through the streets of Konoha towards Ichiraku's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Love- Chapter 2**

The walk to Ichiraku's was spent with Misaki and Kakashi getting acquainted with one another. A game of twenty questions was instilled.

"_What's your favourite colour?"_

_"Any life goals you want to accomplish?"_

_"Favourite foods and most hated foods?"_

_"What's your story?"_

The game was continued as they sauntered through the village, Misaki tucked closely underneath Kakashi's muscular arm as they whispered back and forth, giggling and chattering together. Misaki had never felt this way when talking to a man, free to say what she actually felt instead of trying to please the man who graced her presence. Kakashi did not judge her in any way. He was attentive and listened to what she was saying, answering as appropriate, eye crinkled up revealing his own happiness with her presence.

As they reached Ichiraku's Kakashi slid his arm hesitantly from around Misaki, instead Pushing the flaps of material out of their way. With a large tan hand on the curve of her spine, Kakashi led a bashful Misaki inside and helped her onto one of the high up stools.

"Hi Teuchi, this is Misaki... what is your last name again?" Kakashi turned from the older man behind the counter to Misaki, tilting his head to the side in question. Misaki looked into his eye, her blush that had faded returned and left her cheeks a rosy red.

"U-um, it's Himura" Misaki looked down and then up at him through her thick lashes, having no idea how sultry she looked without any effort at all. Kakashi's eye crinkled again with his hidden grin.

"It's beautiful, Sweetness" He whispered as he leaned across from his position on his stool, letting his breath fan across her rosy cheek. "Suits your blush" Misaki blush became even more vibrant at the fact he had noticed how nervous he made her. Kakashi's thumb stroked her cheek once more before he sat back on his stool and focused his attention back on the owner. His warm palm that had held himself on her stool cupped her shapely thigh, his thumb slowly massaging a pattern into her pale skin.

"So this is Himura Misaki, my guest for this evening, isn't she gorgeous" At Ichiraku's grin and nod Kakashi continued, his thumb still stroking a fire inside her. " Can I have a miso ramen please and Misaki?" His gaze again turned to Misaki waiting for her response.

"Spicy beef ramen please" Kakashi's eye crinkled when Misaki looked at him with a small smile on her lush lips. Turning back to Ichiraku Kakashi chuckled.

"You heard the lady, Spicy beef ramen and a miso ramen please" Ichiraku nodded and left with his grin to prepare the food. Kakashi turned to Misaki, thumb still rubbing soothing circles on her inner thigh.

"So how did such a beautiful woman end up working in a Ninja Weapons store?" His husky voice sent chills down Misaki's spine, a tingle starting at the base. Misaki looked into his onyx eye, getting caught in the emotion that swirled within.

"My granddad started up the store in his thirties and when he died he left it in my father and uncles capable hands. When they pass I will be expected to inherit the shop as well. It's fun, I'd never have enough guts to become a ninja so I'll settle for selling the needed equipment."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi was listening intently to her as she spoke, watching her full lips form the words and her sultry voice purr them. He couldn't explain how caught up he was in this little might of a woman. She appeared bashful at first, but with his gentle coaxing she had began to come out of her shell.

She had been beautiful sitting on her stool in the ninja weaponry store. Her long brunette hair was draped over one shoulder like liquid chocolate her face one of concentration as she read her novel clasped in her small dainty hands.

Kakashi had smirked behind his mask when he managed to startle her with his presence and couldn't help but appreciate her body when she stood to get his requested items. She was short, more than a foot shorter than his 6"4 frame, with a full bust that tapered into an unbelievably tiny waist, that he could probably wrap one of his hand around, which flared out into wide curvy hips and thick thighs that caused his mouth to water.

Her thighs may have stirred that reaction in him but when she had turned to walk away from him towards the weapons case, the ass that was revealed nearly caused him to drop to his knees and worship her right there and then. It was the cutest bum he had ever see, a little bubble butt that was tight and round, covered by the grey material of her tunic which failed to hide her voluptuous body from his preying gaze.

She was everything Kakashi had ever wanted in a woman, but now he was finding out that beyond her appealing looks, she had a brain and could hold a conversation with him about things that he enjoyed instead of girly things like makeup and kimono's.

Her knowledge of ninja weaponry was accurate and even caught him of guard with some of her questions. She kept him on his toes and kept him talking instead of his usual resigning into the background and leaving the woman in his presence to hold the conversation. With Misaki it was different, he wanted to talk to her, learn everything about her, every little detail no matter how small she thought it may be. He wanted her to open up to him, tell him whatever she wanted. Wanted to hear her nag him. Hear her cry to him. Hear her laugh by his hand.

He realised then that he wanted her.

Wanted her to be his woman, to never allow her to leave his side.

Kakashi counted back the hours... seven... seven hours and he never wanted to part with this beauty ever again. He wanted to hold her soft hand and stare into her blue eyes forever. He wanted to wake up next to her forever, smell her hair when he came back from a mission exhausted and feel her soft palms stroke his back and hair after a night full of his loving embrace.

He sighed. _I'm a love struck fool already and she doesn't even know what she does to me. It's too soon to tell her, It's crazy, I'm crazy but I don't ever want to be without her smile again._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Doodlepop here, just an update..._**

**_I was trying to take it slow and let the romance progress instead of a wham bam thank you mam story. I wanted it to be a very sweet story with a passionate love scene which will come eventually, I promise. I also cannot figure out why it will not let me put in dashes and stars to separate P.O.V's and author dialogue so I apologize._**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_ Doodlepop_**

**_Sincerely, Doodlepop _**


End file.
